Romeo y Julieta
by Mara - Misty
Summary: En la escuela de Ikki se llevará a cabo la filmación de un clásico renovado, Romeo y Julieta. Esta vez con personajes de la edad de Ikki y Arika e intervención de los Medabots.
1. Sucesos

Romeo & Julieta  
  
Capitulo 1: Sucesos  
  
- ¡Que si! - dijo un niño testarudamente - ¡Que no! - le contradijo aun mas testarudo, su medabot - ¡Te digo que si! - repitio el niño, sacudiendo la cabeza afirmativamente, haciendo que su cabello negro brillara bajo la luz del sol - ¡Te digo que no! - le siguo su medabot, sacudiendo todo su cuerpo de forma negativa, haciendo que el metal que lo formaba tambien brille, casi dorado - ¡Ya basta! - exclamo un hombre mayor metiendose en medio de la discusion, tenia el cabello algo canoso y un gran bigote, vestia una impecable camisa, pantalones y un peculiar moño rojo en su cuello - ¡La pelea no es entre ustedes, sino contra ellas! - el singular hombrecito señalo hacia una chica y su medabot - ¡Vamos Ikki, continua la pelea! - le apuro la niña - ¡Si, vamos, Metabee! - le siguio su medabot - ¡Es que el no me entiende! - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, señalandose amenazadoramente - ¡Señor Referee ... haga algo! - dijeron las chicas al unisono - Ya hice todo lo que pude. ¡Declaro esta robobatalla como suspendida hasta que el grupo de Ikki y Metabee se pongan de acuerdo!, me retiro - el hombrecito desaparecio tan misteriosamente como habia llegadop. - ¡Ves lo que conseguiste! - le grito el chico a su medabot - ¡Esto es todo tu culpa!, yo me largo - le acuso el medabot y salio corriendo, hacia un punto indeterminado - ¡Brass, ve por el! - le grito la chica a su medabot, el niño cayo de rodillas - Ikki - le llamo suavemente su amiga - ¿Si? - pregunto este sin levantar la vista - No deberias pelearte tanto con Metabee - le dijo tratando de que no sonara a un reproche - Aunque no lo creas siempre lo intento, pero siempre pensamos de manera muy distinta - dijo el chico con la voz un poco ahogada - Y Metabee es un medabot muy independiente, nunca va a dejar que tomes decisiones importantes por el - Eso es cierto, pero debe saber que yo soy su medaluchador - dijo golpeando el suelo con fuerza, al tiempo que pequeñas lagrimas rebeldes brillaban en el borde de sus ojos, levanto levemente la vista, para ver a su amiga - ¡Oh, vamos, no es para tanto! - le dijo tiernamente acercandose a el - Es que creo que nunca voy a entenderme con el - dijo el chico, al tiempo que su amiga se sentaba a su lado - Eso no es cierto, veras que pronto lograran llevarse perfectamente bien - le respondio tranquila la niña, apartando un par de mechones de la cara del chico - Gracias - dijo este apoyando su cabeza en uno de los hombros de su amiga, haciendo que esta se sonrojara muchisimo - eres muy buena amiga, Arika - De nada, Ikki, sabes que no me gusta que mis amigos pasen por malos ratos ... - Eres muy buena - repitio el chico levantando la vista y mirandola a los ojos, entre ellos solo habia unos pocos centimetros y la distancia iba lentamente achicandose ...  
  
- ¡Wooof! ¡Wooof! - ladro un pequeño perrito saltando sobre el cuerpo dormido de su dueño - ¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¿Que? - pregunto un chico totalmente extrañado, mirando a ambos lados - ¡Wooof! ¡Wooof! - repitio el perrito juguetonamente saltando de un lado al otro - ¡Oh! Salty ... me diste un gran susto - dijo el chico tomando el perro suavemente y dejandolo en el suelo - ¿Ikki, ya estas despierto? - pregunto una agradable voz de mujer desde otra habitacion - ¡Si, mama! - respondio el niño, comenzando a vestirse y calzarse - Baja a desayunar, hijo, que se te hara tarde para ir a la escuela - le pidio amablemente la madre, el chico miro el reloj ¡Era increiblemente tarde!, termino de vestirse a las apuradas, tomo su mochila de un tiron y se sento apresurado a la mesa, en la que ya estaba servido el desayuno, tomo un par de tostadas y comenzo a masticarlas apuradamente mientras bebia jugo de naranja - Gaga, ¿Gor que no me legantaste anges? - pregunto el chico algo atragantado con toda la comida en la boca - Es que cuando subi para hacerlo vi que estabas abrazado a la almohada diciendole que la querias mucho, asi que pense que estabas soñando algo bonito - dijo con inocencia la mujer, haciendo que sus ojos brillen, al niño le cayo una gran gota - ¡Me voy a la escuela! - grito el chico al salir corriendo de la casa  
  
El chico llego a la escuela sumamente tarde, como lo esperaba, pero aun asi le extraño aquel silencio casi sepulcral que invadia a la escuela, entro corriendo, haciendo que sus pisadas hicieran un fuerte eco, al reverberar en todas las paredes. Corrio a su aula, mirando hacia el piso, al pensar en la cara que pondria el profesor cuando lo viera llegar tan tarde, llego ante la puerta del salon, lo medito un par de segundos y entro rapidamente, repitiendo como 100 veces por segundo la frase "Lo siento mucho se me hizo tarde" - ¡Buenos dias Ikki! - le dijo Arika a su amigo, era la unica niña que se encontraba en el salon, colocandole un rollo fotografico a su camara. - Ho ... hola Arika. ¿Donde estan todos? - pregunto el chico - ¿No te avisaron? - pregunto la niña mirandolo - Samantha me dijo que te llamaria, que extraño - Sabes que Samantha quiere acabar conmigo - exclamo Ikki confuso - ¿Pero que era lo que debia decirme? - Hoy no hay clases porque vendra un director de peliculas de cine a conocer el establecimiento, ya que desea saber si es el adecuado para rodar su pelicula, es que como ya van a comenzar las vacaciones de verano estara desocupado - ¡Wow! - exclamo el chico - ¿Un verdadero director de cine vendra aqui? - pregunto muy interesado - Si, por eso he venido de todos modos, quiero conocerlo y hacerle un reportaje para el periodico - le explico Arika - Yo tambien quiero conocerlo, ademas ya vine hasta aqui - dijo el chico - Bien, pero prometeme que no te entremeteras cuando le haga el reportaje - le pidio la niña - Sabes que no me metere, no soy ese tipo de personas - la chica esbozo una sonrisa - Es cierto, prefieres molestar en otro tipo de cosas ... - respondio la chica mordazmente - Oh! vamos, no soy tan malo - dijo el niño ofuscado - Es cierto, al menos eres buen amigo - la niña le sonrio, por lo que Ikki se puso muy rojo - ¿Te sucede algo? - pregunto inocentemente - No, nada, es solo que ... ¡Me dio calor! - dijo el chico, pensando que era imposible contarle lo del sueño ... - Pero si las ventanas estan abiertas y corre una brisa preciosa - la niña señalo a los amplios ventanales del aula - ¿No sera que tienes fiebre? - se acerco a el y le toco la frente - No, no, para na ... nada - dijo el chico cerrando con fuerza los ojos - Tienes las mejillas demasiado rojas - la niña tomo las mejillas del chico con ambas manos, el aun conservaba los ojos cerrados, algo por dentro, al ver eso, creo una chispa y se puso muy colorada, bajando la vista, pero no pudo moverse, Ikki abrio los ojos y la miro, pocas veces la habia visto asi de roja. - Arika ¿Que tienes? - pregunto realmente preocupado - Na ... nada - la niña trato de moverse pero se encontraba tan nerviosa que trastabillo y cayo contra el pecho del chico, ambos estaban rojisimos y el corazon les latia a mil, cada segundo parecia un siglo ... - ¡¡Pero miren que parejita mas bonita!! - grito una voz de hombre, ambos chicos se separaron rapidamente y trataron de pararse lo mejor que pudieron  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
¡¡Holas!! Este es el primer capitulo de mi 1º fanfic de Medabots, espero sea de su agrado. Lo hice, ya que en la serie Arika e Ikki viven peleando y como bien dice el dicho "Los que se pelean, se aman" (Y en el 99 % de los casos tiene razon) Como todos saben, Medabots no me pertenece, y aunque no estoy muy segura de a quien le pertenece, decididamente no es a mi. No hago esto con fines de lucro, ya que no gano dinero alguno. Comentarios, correcciones, dudas, pedidos, analisis cientificos, charlas pedagogicas, amenazas de muerte o lluvias de verduras putrefactas me las mandan a maritemar@gigared.com ¡¡Dejen Review!! 


	2. Brass

Romeo & Julieta  
  
Capitulo 2: Brass  
  
** Escenas del capitulo anterior **  
  
Arika, muy roja estaba contra el pecho de Ikki, quien se encontraba igual de colorado, en eso entra un extraño hombre y al ver a la parejita exclama - ¡¡Pero miren que parejita mas bonita!!  
  
** Sigamos con este capitulo **  
  
Ikki, se habia separado hacia atras, apoyandose ligeramente en un banco, mientras Arika se habia movido hacia un costado, recargandose en la pared. - ¿Quien ... quien es usted? - pregunto la niña retomando el aire - ¿Yo? ¡Ah si!, permitanme que me presente ¡Mi nombre es Johan Spielberger! (1) - ¿Usted es el director que iba a venir a ver el edificio? - siguio Ikki, ya mas calmado - Si, soy yo, y creo que este es el edificio perfecto. ¡Es justo como me lo habia imaginado! - ¡¡Que bueno!! - exclamo Arika - Es genial - le siguio Ikki - ¿Entonces filmaran la pelicula aqui? - Si, comenzaremos a filmar apenas terminen las clases de la primaria - explico Johan - Señor ... - pregunto Arika con la vos timida, mirando hacia el suelo - ¡¡¿Me permite hacerle un reportaje?!! - exclamo mirandolo con estrellitas en los ojos - ¡Claro niña! - le respondio feliz - ¿Me podrias decir como es tu nombre? - Me llamo Arika, y el es Ikki - dijo señalando a su amigo - ¡Oh! Ya veo, tu novio. - dijo naturalmente, a ambos chicos les cayo la gotita - ¡¡El / Ella no es mi novio / novia!! - exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo - ¡Ah!, que pena ... es que como hoy los vi tan juntitos - dijo Johan ironicamente - ¿Que pena por que? - pregunto Ikki interesado - ¿No me ibas a hacer un reportaje? - el director miro a Arika - ¡Es cierto!, vamos al salon de profesores que es mas silencioso, Ikki, quedate aqui - ¡Ufa! - exclamo el chico sentandose como chinito sobre uno de los bancos  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Bien, ¡El grabador de voz esta encendido! - exclamo Arika colocando el aparato sobre la mesa del salon de profesores - ¿Me puede explicar porque buscaba un edificio de escuela primaria? - Claro, es porque estos poseen un patio mas grande que las preparatorias, para que los niños jueguen - ¿Que caracteristicas debia tener el edificio, ademas de un gran patio? - Yo queria que fuera muy espacioso, con grandes ventanales y paredes de color claro ¡Y este edificio casi esta salido de mis sueños! - exclamo con alegria - ¿Como se va a llamar la pelicula? - pregunto la niña - Se llamara "Romeo & Julieta, una historia moderna" - a Arika le cayo una pequeña gota - Pero yo en la Tv ya he visto dos versiones de "Romeo y Julieta" ¿Que diferencias tendra esta pelicula con las otras dos? - pregunto interesada - En esta pelicula, a diferencia de las otras dos, los protagonistas seran niños de tu edad, pequeña Arika - le dijo amablemente - ¿Ya tiene decidido quienes seran los actores? - No, para nada, queria que los actores fueran alumnos del edificio que eligiera, para que estuviera mas familiarizados y se movieran con soltura, al estar en un sitio que les resulta cotidiano, junto con sus amigos. - ¡Es una buena idea! - exclamo Arika, el grabador de voz hizo un pequeño sonido - ¡Oh, no! se me acabo el cassette, que mala suerte. - No te preocupes pequeña, puedes continuar la entrevista otro dia - le dijo en tono paternal - Muchas gracias - Arika se inclino levemente - ¿Cuando elegira los alumnos señor? - le pregunto, aunque ya la grabadora no estaba encendida - Primero voy a elegir a la pareja que hara de Romeo y Julieta, y luego los que deseen participar de su curso en la pelicula, esos seran los elegidos. - ¡Que bueno! - Arika sonrio pensando en quien seria la pareja, en la escuela habia algunas ... - ¿Sabes una cosa?, cuando te vi junto a Ikki pense por un momento que habia encontrado a la pareja ideal, se veian tan lindos - dijo inocentemente - son muy buenos amigos para estar abrazandose - continuo ironicamente - No nos abrazabamos - dijo Arika con una gran vena marcada en el puño cerrado - es que ... trastabille y me cai - De todas maneras se veian muy bien, me hubiera encantado que ustedes fueran la pareja principal, mas ahora que he charlado un poco contigo, y me pareces una niña muy seria - Gracias - dijo Arika sonrojandose levemente, la puerta de la sala de profesores se abrio levemente - ¡¡Arika!! - grito Brass lanzandose a los brazos de su medaluchadora - ¿Que sucede Brass? - pregunto la niña ante el extraño comportamiento de su medabot - Metabee me dijo algo que me hizo molestar ... - Brass bajo la vista - ¿Que fue lo que te dijo ese tonto Medabot? Sea lo que sea voy a matar a Ikki por dejar que su medabot sea tan terrible - Arika la mantenia abrazada, su medabot parecia muy molesta - No te lo puedo decir y no quiero que menciones a Ikki - dijo algo molesta - ¡Oh, vamos! Eres mi amiga, puedes decirmelo, ¿Por que no debo mencionar a Ikki? El es mi amigo - pregunto Arika extrañada - Es que el ... el ... ¡No quiero que lo menciones, eso es todo! - dijo Brass inquieta - ¿Le sucede algo? - pregunto Johan a Arika mirando hacia su medabot - No lo se, no quiere contarme ... - dijo la niña apesadumbrada - ¿Sabes que es lo que parece? - siguio el director - no solo soy director, tambien soy psicologo, y lo que hace tu medabot se parece en mucho a un fuerte ataque de celos ... - Brass lo miro con cara asesina - ¡Yo no tengo celos de ese tonto niño! - grito con todas sus fuerzas - ¿Lo ves? - dijo ironicamente Johan - ¿Brass, que sucede, Ikki te hizo daño? - pregunto preocupada la niña ante las reacciones de su compañera - No, no me hizo nada, es que Metabee me conto que ... - parecia que le costaba muchisimo continuar, la puerta se abrio de repente, y por ella entro Ikki - ¡Arika, no puedo esperar por siempre! - dijo el niño fastidiado, Brass casi lo fulmina con la mirada - ¡Hablando de Roma ... ! - exclamo Johan divertido - ¡¡Yo no soy ningun burro!! (2) - dijo el niño anticipandose - Si lo eres - Brass hablaba mirando el suelo - ¡Brass! - exclamo su medaluchadora - ¿Por que dices eso? - Por que el es malo ... - la pequeña Medabot no apartaba su vista del piso  
  
- Disculpa - Johan apoyo su mano en la espalda de Brass - ¿Que fue lo que te dijo el medabot de este niño? Si lo dices, todo sera mas facil de entender - El me dijo ... el me dijo ... que Ikki estaba soñando ... y el ... el decia que - ¡Yo no dije nada! - exclamo Ikki recordando el sueño y poniendose colorado al mismo tiempo - Silencio Ikki - le callo Arika - ¿Que era lo que decia? - El decia ... decia que ... ¡Que queria robarme lo que yo mas quiero! - Brass se separo de los brazos de su ama y salio corriendo fuera del salon  
Todos se quedaron mirando la puerta, por donde habia salido la medabot ...  
  
(1) ¡Oh! Claro que se que ya han escuchado ese nombre es que no se me ocurria nada mejor (Y claro que se que realmente es "Spielberg" es que me gustaba mas asi) (2) Quizas haya personas que no conozcan la frase y no comprendan ese par de oraciones ... es asi: cuando hablas de alguien y justo llega se dice "Hablando de Roma, el burro se asoma"  
  
Notitas de la autora:  
  
¡Holasss! Espero que les haya gustado el 2º capitulo de mi 1ª historia de Medabots, a mi me parece que ya va tomando un poco de color ¡Pero aun le falta mucho! Este capitulo se lo dedico a Naomi (Autora de varios fanfics geniales), ya que ella fue la que me dejo review, pidiendo que subiera mas capitulos. ¡Gracias por darme animos! Por ultimo, como ya dije, Medabots no me pertence, y aunque no estoy segura de a quien le pertenece, decididamente no es a mi, no hago esto con fines de lucro, ya que no gano dinero alguno. Ya saben, dudas, comentarios, pedidos, analisis cientificos, charlas pedagogicas, amenazas de muerte o lluvias de verduras putrefactas me las mandan a maritemar@gigared.com ¡Dejen Review! 


	3. Creciendo

Medabots  
  
Romeo & Julieta  
  
Capitulo 3:  
  
El silencio habia quedado reinando en el salon de profesores, donde ninguna de las tres personas que alli estaban, se queria mover. Pero alguien tenia que hacer algo ... - Ikki ... - dijo Arika en voz casi inaduible - ¿Si? - pregunto este mirandola - ¡¿Que diablos es lo que le quieres robar a Brass?! - exclamo gritando, haciendo que su voz retumbe en las paredes del edificio vacio - ¡Yo no le quiero robar nada! - grito el niño en el mismo tono que su amiga - ¿Entonces porque Metabee le dijo eso? - pregunto la niña exasperada - ¡No lo se! Quizas Metabee queria que ella se pusiera mal - dijo Ikki tratando de calmarse - ¡Si! Sabiendo como es el dueño - Arika no parecia querer terminar la pelea tan pronto - ¡Yo no soy ningun ladron! - exclamo el niño muchisimo mas fuerte que todas las demas cosas que habia dicho y se istalo un incomodo silencio en el que reverbero el eco de aquella frase - Lo se... - dijo la niña luego de unos minutos de mantenerse muda - ¿Perdoname si? - Claro que te perdono, pero perdoname tu a mi por haberte gritado. - Si te perdono - dijo la niña mirandolo a los ojos ambos se quedaron estaticos por un momento - ¡Oh! Vamos, abracence ... es lo que sigue luego de semejante discucion - exclamo molesto Johan al ver que no se concretaba lo que el queria ver ... - ¡¿Y por que tendriamos que hacer eso?! - preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo - Bueno, es que ... como te decia Arika, realmente me encantaria que ustedes fueran los actores principales de mi pelicula - ¿Actores principales? - dijo Ikki con estrellas en los ojos - No te hagas muchas ilusiones - le siguio Arika - adivina de que se trata la pelicula - ¿Eh? No lo se ... - dijo Ikki bajando de las nubes - ¿De que es? - Es una nueva version de Romeo y Julieta, con niños de nuestra edad - E... ntonces no... sotros se... riamos - dijo Ikki estatico - Si, exactamente - dijo la niña. - ¡Eso es lo que menos importa! - exclamo el niño sonriendo - Pero Ikki ... Romeo y Julieta son NOVIOS - le recrimino Arika - ¡Pero seriamos estrellas! - le siguio Ikki como si no la hubiera escuchado - Bueno, eso si es bueno ... pero ... - dijo la niña pensando en la situacion - Johan ... - ¿Si? - pregunto el director que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y apoyaba plenamente a Ikki - En la pelicula ... los dos chicos que haran de Romeo y Julieta tienen que .... ¿Besarse? - Claro que si ... esa es una de las formas de cariño mas universales que hay - explico como si hubiera dicho 2 + 2 = 4 - ¿Lo ves Ikki que no puede ser? - le recrimino la niña, pero cuando lo vio estaba en su luna, pensando en el sueño ... - ¡Ikki! - grito casi histerica - ¿Si? - pregunto el chico - Yo no pienso besarte - exclamo molesta - Arika, es solo una pelicula - Johan trataba de convencerla por todos los medios - incluso puedes no besarlo y hacer como que si - ¿Se puede hacer eso? - pregunto la niña mejorando la cara - Claro que si - Johan sonreia tanto que parecia que fuera su cumpleaños - Vamos Arika, di que si - la insto Ikki que ya estaba convencidisimo con la idea - Esta bien - dijo la niña mirandole a los ojos - ¡Genial! - Ikki levanto un puño al aire - Bien, ahora les voy a explicar bien como sera la pelicula Estuvieron todo el resto de la tarde entre explicaciones, mapas dibujados en hojas viejas, recorridas por la escuela, y cosas asi. Johan les habia pedido a ambos chicos que le pidieran el permiso a sus padres, ya que ellos eran menores. Estos, en vez de molestarse apenas, estaban hechos unas pascuas, en especial la madre de Ikki que parecia que llevaba resortes en los zapatos porque iba dando saltitos de un lado a otro. Pero aun las clases no habian acabado ...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
- Arika ... - ¿Si Ikki? - En la pelicula vamos a tener que abrazarnos muchas veces ¿Eso no te molesta verdad? - pregunto Ikki rogando que la respuesta no fuera positiva - No, somos amigos - le respondio con seguridad la niña - Ah, que bueno que asi sea, de esa forma la pelicula va a salir mejor - Si, es cierto Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, mirando el infinito y un poco mas alla, ambos estaban de pie, con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes de la escuela. Se habian quedado alli despues de clase para ayudarle a Johan a elegir los escenarios, ya que este rebalsaba de la alegria, eran cerca de las 8, pero aun no era de noche, el verano ya se hacia presente en el calor del sol que ya se estaba ocultando, volviendo todo de color anaranjado, casi rojizo. - Sera mejor que volvamos a casa, ya es tarde - la niña se separo ligeramente de la pared en la que se encontraba apoyada - Si, es cierto - le respondio Ikki sin muchas ganas de moverse, se quedo unos segundos mas en esa posicion. Arika lo miro, Ikki habia estado actuando "raro" ultimamente, vivia con la mirada perdida y medio en las nubes, habia dejado de pelear con ella, incluso se podia decir que la trataba bien, habia algo en todo aquello que no encajaba. Pero dentro de todo, aquel cambio no la molestaba en lo absoluto, asi era mucho mejor, podian charlar de muchas cosas que tenian en comun, sin necesidad de gritarlas para luego tener que pedirse perdon mutuamente. La brisa leve del verano mecia el cabello y la camiseta de Ikki haciendo de aquel un cuadro en tonos de anaranjado muy bonito a la vista. - Arika ¿Te pasa algo? - el niño la miro, ella le habia estado mirando durante largo rato con la mirada perdida - ¿Eh? ¡Ah! No ... nada - dijo la niña colocandose muy roja - ¿Vamos? - pregunto levantandose y caminando hacia ella - Claro, vamos - dijo la niña y comenzaron a caminar hacia sus respectivas casas  
  
Notitas de la autora: ¡¡Hola!! Este es el 3º capitulo de mi 1º fanfic de Medabots, espero que les gustes. Este capitulo se lo dedico a Tsubashi, autora de varios fanfics realmente muy buenos (Que me dijo que yo era genial... ¡¡Que emocion!!) y tambien a Naomi, quien tambien escribe muy bien (Pero solo si promete no ponerse colorada) Como todos ya saben Medabots no me pertenece, y aunque no se a quien le pertenece, decididamente no es a mi. No hago esto con fines de lucro, ya que no gano dinero alguno. Esperando que les haya gustado se despide Maria - Misty 


	4. Ensayos

Medabots  
  
Romeo y Julieta  
  
Capitulo 4: ensayos  
  
- ¡Arika! - le saludo Henry con la mano, mientras ella pasaba frente a su tienda. - Hola Henry - le respondio la niña con la voz algo apagada. - ¿Sucede algo? - No, nada, es solo que estaba pensando ... - ¿De veras piensas? - pregunto el muchacho en tono burlon poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña. - ¡Hey!, ¡No me trates asi! - le critico la niña. - Esta bien, disculpa. ¿En que pensabas? - Estaba pensando en Ikki - dijo Arika con franqueza - Uuuu!!, pero que interesante - exclamo abrazando la escoba con la que estaba brariendo la vereda. - ¡Hey!, ¡No pienses cosas que no son! - le grito la niña enojada - ¿Entonces por que pensabas en Ikki? - le pregunto el muchacho en tono ironico. - Es que lo noto distinto ... - la niña bajo la mirada hacia el suelo - ¿Distinto? ¿Por que? ¿Que hizo? - Henry se mostraba interesado - Por que ... ¿Viste que es re - timido? - le pregunto ella - Si, hasta a veces demasiado, diria yo - le respondio el, pensando que tenia que ver ... - Bueno, pues hace mas o menos una semana, el acepto ser actor de una pelicula - Henry comenzo a reirse a carcajadas tan fuerte que todas las personas que estaban caminando por la calle se dieron vuelta sorprendidas. - ¿Ikki actor? debe estar re nervioso ... - dijo Henry con una gran gota en la cabeza al ver las caras de todos - No, eso es lo extraño, que esta sumamente tranquilo - respondio la niña algo preocupada. - ¿Y que pelicula sera? - quizo saber el muchacho - La pelicula sera ... - Arika miro hacia el suelo colocandose muy roja - Romeo y Julieta, a Henry le aparecio una gota inmensa - ¿Es que acaso no hay ya 2 versiones de esa historia? - pregunto intrigado - Si, pero esta sera diferente, porque estara actuada por chicos de nuestra edad - explico la niña - ¿Y que papel le toco a IkkI? - El sera ... Romeo - dijo mirando hacia el suelo, a Henry se le pusieron los ojos blancos y se quedo con la boca abierta. - ¡Pero si ese es el personaje principal! - dijo preocupado - ¿Quien sera ... - Arika ya temia que hiciera esta pregunta - Julieta? - Sera ... - ¡¡Arika!! - Ikki llego gritando, sacudiendo al aire unos juegos de fotocopias, cuando estubo junto a ella - ¡Mira lo que me dio Johan, son los libretos! y cuando se los mostre a mi mama me dijo que trataramos de leerlos juntos, para saber que cosas haremos - dijo el chico efusivamente - Ikki - Henry le llamo seriamente y lo tomo por los hombros, colocandolo frente a el, pero cambiando la cara y con una gran gota - ¿Acaso te cayo una enorme piedra en la cabeza? - ¿Eh? - el chico lo miro con los ojos como platos - ¡Claro que no! - Que extraño - exclamo por lo bajo Henry al tiempo que lo soltaba - Arika ¿Vamos al parque a leer? ¿Si? - le dijo el chico saltando - Esta bien - respondio ella muy roja - ¡Adios Henry! - le saludo el chico, al tiempo que tomaba a Arika por la muñeca y salia corriendo hacia el parque.  
  
Henry siguio barriendo tranquilamente la vereda ...  
  
Ya en el parque, se sentaron en una banca e Ikki comenzo a leer el primer parrafo en voz alta "Las familias Capuleto y Montesco habian estado enfrentadas por años, muchos mas años que los que la historia misma puede contar, pero a pesar de ello, dos jovenes decidieron enfrentar el destino que los mantenia separados, con toda la fuerza de su voluntad" - ¿Eso quien lo dice? - pregunto Arika - ¿Lo dice un presentador? - Si, eso es lo que parece, luego viene el titulo de la pelicula en letras rojas con fondo dorado, y aqui entras vos, estan escritas las cosas que tenes que hacer - Ikki continuo leyendo "Julieta Capuleto (Arika) - entra al edificio con mirada despreocupada, sube por las escaleras y mira a ambos lados. Llega al aula y deja su mochila sobre una de las mesas, se sienta con expresion cansada mientras mira alrededor suyo a los demas niños. Por la puerta entra Romeo Montesco (Ikki) y mira toda el aula con expresion preocupada, la niña se pone de pie ("Hola, ¿Eres nuevo?") el la mira ("Si, mis padres decidieron cambiarme de escuela al comenzar este año") ella lo mira ("Mi nombre es Julieta") le extiende la mano amistosamente ("El mio ... es Romeo") mientras se la estrecha" - Por ahora va muy bien la obra - le dijo Ikki - Si, que oportuno que no se hayan dicho los apellidos en un primer momento, o la historia no serviria - le respondio ella - Es verdad, aunque luego, cuando se dan cuenta ya no les importa - Es cierto ... - ¡¡Chicos!! - el grupo de los Screws llego junto a elos - ¿Si? - pregunto Ikki algo molesto - Queriamos saber - dijo Samantha alternando su mirada entre el piso y sus zapatillas - si podriamos participar en la pelicula - Si, por favor - le siguio Sloan - Por favooor - termino Spyke - Esa no es decision nuestra, tienen que pedirle a Johan - ¿Donde lo podemos encontrar? - pregunto Samantha, que ahora miraba a Ikki - El esta en la escuela, eligiendo escenarios - Genial - dijo la chica, mientras se daba vuelta ycomenzaba a correr en direccion a la escuela - ¿Que papeles obtendran? - le pregunto Arika a su amigo - No lo se, no se bien cuales son los personajes - respondio el chico con franqueza - Ni yo - dijo la chica entre risas - supongo que si seguimos leyendo lo entenderemos. - Es verdad, pero ahora lees vos - Arika comenzo a leer "("Puedes sentarte junto a mi, si quieres") ella le señala el banco al lado del cual esta su mochila ("Eso hare, muchas gracias") dice el, caminando hasta alli para depositar su mochila." - Hasta alli llega la primera escena, luego hay varias tomas en mitad de las clases, ¿Leo? - No, ¿Que te parece si ensayamos el dialogo de esta? - Esta bien, pero ¿Como decimos cada parte? - Mmm ... piensa en como seria la situacion, yo pensare en que no conozco a nadie y estoy muy preocupado, y vos pensa que estas molesta por algo, pero feliz de que haya un estudiante nuevo - ¡Mi parte es mas dificil! - exclamo la niña - No lo creas, la verdad que nunca trate de hacerme a la idea de como lo pasaria una persona en esa situacion. - Y yo menos, pero igual lo hare. Arika se sento en la banca, mientras Ikki se alejo, y camino unos pasos hacia ella, miro alrededor suyo y se quedo inmovil, Arika se puso de pie y se acerco a el - Hola ¿Eres nuevo? - la voz de Arika sonaba bastante cariñosa - Si, mis padres decidieron cambiarme de escuela al comenzar el año - la de el sonaba muy preocupada - Mi nombre es Julieta - dijo Arika en el mismo tono, mientras le extendia lentamente la mano, con algo de preocupacion - El mio ... es Romeo - dijo el tomando la mano de su amiga con la suya Ambos se quedaron mirando, sin saber que hacer o que decir, Arika se habia quedado inmovil mirandolo, con su mano junto a la de el, por lo que no atinaba a mirar que era lo que decia el libreto que llevaba en la otra mano. A un tiempo, los dos se colocaron muy, muy colorados y miraron hacia un costado, soltando la mano del otro - Creo ... que te toca a vos - Si, disculpa - Arika miro el libreto - Puedes sentarte junto a mi, si quieres - dijo ella - Eso hare, muchas gracias - dijo el caminando hasta la banca y sentandose en ella, con la cara aun terriblemente roja  
  
Notas de la autora: Si, es el capitulo mas corto de todos, lo admito, pero sepan disculparme, tenia todo el capitulo escrito entero, y me habia salido perfecto ... y a mi mensa PC se le ocurrio tildarse ¡Que odio! y como lo escribi en el Word Pad no se guardo nada, me queria morir T_T cuando lo quise volver a escribir no me quedo para nada bien, pero en fin, aqui esta. Este capitulo esta dedicado a todos aquellos que entren a leerlo, que espero que sean muchos. Como ya saben, los personajes de Medabots no me pertenecen, y aunque no se bien a quien le pertenecen, decididamente no es a mi. No hago esto con fines de lucro. Comentarios, dudas, correciones, analisis cientificos, charlas pedagogicas, amenazas de muerte o lluvias de verduras putrefactas me las mandan a maritemar@gigared.com ¡¡Dejen review!! 


	5. Premonicion

Medabots  
  
Romeo y Julieta  
  
Capitulo 5: Premonicion  
  
Ambos chicos se miraron un segundo, aun permanecian rojos, y no podian explicar porque, solo se habian tomado de la mano.... - ¿Que te parece si vamos al colegio a ver que papeles les tocaron a Samantha, Spyke y Sloan? (1) - pregunto Ikki para romper el molesto silencio - Si, es muy buena idea. Ikki se puso de pie y comenzo a caminar, seguido por Arika, estaban a pocas cuadras de la escuela, asi que no tardaron nada en llegar y para cuando lo hicieron, lo que vieron fue extrañisimo, Totalizer y Cyandog estaban tirados en medio del patio con ojitos de espiral, y junto a ellos sus dueños, arrodillados. - ¿Que sucedio aqui? - pregunto Arika avanzando corriendo hasta Samantha, que se hallaba junto a Peppercat, quien parecia estar en perfecto estado. - Solo que Johan nos dijo que queria vernos robobatallar, asi que como era obvio que el ganador entraria en la pelicula, no me quedo otra salida que hacer esto, lo siento chicos. - ¡¡¡Perfecto!!! - Johan avanzo hasta Samantha con una sonrisita de oreja a oreja. - Gracias - dijo la chica. - ¡Los 3 entran en la pelicula! - los 5 chicos se quedaron con los ojos en blanco y la mandibula desencajada. - ¿Si iba a dejarnos entrar a los 3 porque diantres nos hizo robobatallar? - pregunto la lider de los Screws - Porque queria ver como lo hacian, dentro de la pelicula los medabots tendran un gran protagonismo, esta pelicula marcara una epoca en la historia - exclamo hecho unas pascuas. - Este tipo esta loco - exclamo Samantha hablando bajo. - ¡¡Muchisimas gracias señor Referee!! - dijo corriendo a estrecharle la mano - necesitare su participacion en mi pelicula, por favor, diga que acepta. - Si no se presentan otros eventos, supongo que estare alli - le dijo el curioso hombrecito de bigote mientras desaparecia, tan curiosamente como habia aparecido. - Ikki - le dijo llegando hasta donde estaba el chico - ¿Tu Medabot se llama Metabee, verdad? - Si, asi es. ¿Por que? - Es que deseo que participe tambien en la pelicula. - ¿Participar en la pelicula? - pregunto una voz desde entre las ramas de un arbol del patio de la escuela - ¡¡Metabee!! te he dicho cientos de veces que no vengas a la escuela - dijo el chico testarudamente - ¡Oh! Vamos, no estoy haciendo nada - dijo el Medabot - Arika, ¿Brass sigue enfadada? -le pregunto el director - No lo se, creo que ya no, al menos cuando estamos juntas no ha vuelto a hablar de ese tema, pero la vez que le pregunte sobre que le habia dicho Metabee solo me contesto cosas muy extrañas. - Perfecto, quiero que tengas una robobatalla con Ikki ¿Puede ser? - ¿Una robobatalla con ... migo? - pregunto el chico cayendo de rodillas - Ikki ¿Que te sucede? - Arika se acerco a el - ¡¡Nooo!! Nada, es solo que recorde algo, pero no es nada - dijo el chico. - ¡Ah! ¡¡Ya lo se!! Debes de haber recordado ese sueño, creo que estabas robobatallando con Arika y Brass, ¿No es verdad? - ¡¡¡Hay!!!! Quedate callado Metabee - dijo el chico corriendo a su lado y poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza. - ¿Que sueño? - pregunto Arika inocentemente - Nada, nada, solo un sueño tonto, no es nada - dijo el chico nervioso. - Es que Brass me dijo algo de un sueño - explico la niña - algo de que vos tratabas de robarle su tesoro en sueños, primero me sono extraño, pero parece que ahora esta tomando sentido. - Noooo, seguramente debe haber estado hablando de cualquier otra cosa ... - el chico parecia nerviosisimo. - Bien, entonces no importa, ire por Brass, espero no tardar mucho - dijo la niña. - Vuelve pronto - le saludo con la mano el director La niña comenzo a caminar hacia su casa, lugar en que esperaba encontrar a Brass, pensando en las cosas que habia dicho Ikki, a pesar de que el lo negara, seguramente el sueño del que hablaba Metabee tenia que ver con el que habia mencionado su Medabot, pero no entendia casi nada, asi que decidio restarle importancia y mirar por donde caminaba, y noto que Brass estaba caminando cabizbaja por la vereda de enfrente, su Medabot solia no salir nunca sola, era un comportamiento sumamente extraño. - ¡Brass! - le llamo la niña, y la Medabot se dio vuelta instantaneamente - Arika, que bueno encontrarte, estaba pensando en ir a buscarte. - ¿Y a donde me ibas a ir a buscar? - pregunto la niña intrigada - No lo se, pensaba ir primero al parque, a veces estas alli. - respondio Brass - Suerte que te encontre, necesito que me acompañes a la escuela. - ¿Para que? - El director de la pelicula quiere que robobatalles contra Metabee - le explico Arika - ¿Entonces estas con Ikki? - pregunto la Medabot en un tono muy frio - Si, pero solo estamos ensayando un poco - ¿Por que tengo que pelear contra Metabee? - No lo se, es que el director quiere ponerlos en la pelicula, y supongo que quiere ver como robobatallan. - Bien, pero conste que voy porque me lo pides - Muchas gracias - la niña le dedico una brillante sonrisa Caminaron juntas hasta la escuela y vieron que el Referee ya estaba alli, disfrazado de algun personaje de la edad media, quien sabe por que ... - Arika, ya llegaste - exclamo el director - hola Brass, es un gusto volver a verte - Hola - saludo casi en voz baja - ¿Estan listos para la robobatalla? - pregunto Johan - Listas - dijeron las chicas - Listos - dijeron los chicos - Bien, medaluchadores - levantando su brazo derecho - ¡A robobatallar! - bajandolo rapidamente - Jejeje, ya veras como te elimino rapidamente - exclamo Metabee apuntando su muñeca directamente hacia Brass - ¡No seas tan brusco Metabee! No tienes porque atacar tan fuerte ... - le reprimio el chico - Eso no tiene ningun fundamento ... - exclamo molesto el Medabot - ¡Que si! - dijo su medaluchador de manera testaruda - ¡Que no! - le respondio aun mas testarudo Metabee - ¡Te digo que si! - exclamo el chico moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente - ¡Te digo que no! - moviendo todo su cuerpo haciendo una negacion - ¡Ya basta! - exclamo el Referee molesto - ¡La robobatalla no es entre ustedes, sino contra ellas! dijo señalando al grupo contrario. - ¡Vamos Ikki, continua la pelea! - le apuro Arika. - ¡Si, vamos Metabee! - le siguio su Medabot - ¡Es que el no entiende! - dijeron señalandose uno a otro - ¡Señor Referee ... haga algo! - exclamaron las chicas al unisono - Ya hice todo lo que pude. ¡Declaro esta robobatalla como suspendida hasta que el grupo de Ikki y Metabee se pongan de acuerdo!, me retiro - exclamo desapareciendo quien sabe por donde ... - ¡Ves lo que conseguiste! - le grito Ikki - ¡Esto es todo tu culpa!, yo me largo - Metabee salio corriendo disparado hacia algun sitio indeterminado, al finalizar de hablar, Ikki cayo de rodillas al piso - ¡Brass ve por el! - le grito Arika a su Medabot - No, no ire - dijo totalmente calmada, se escucho un fuerte sonido a metal - ¡Auch! - era la inconfundible voz de Metabee, volvio a aparecer por donde se habia ido, agarrandose por un brazo y una pierna del tapial de la escuela - ¡Brass, ahora tienes que seguirme! - Pero yo no quiero - dijo la Medabot, aun calmada - Eh ... esta bien, Metabee, no te quiere seguir, puedes irte solo ¿Si? - le dijo un nerviosisisimo Ikki - ¿Por que Metabee no se fue? - pregunto Arika sorprendida - Es que ... - comenzo a explicar Brass - ... todo esto ya sucedio en el sueño de Ikki, pero no dejare por ningun motivo que suceda en la realidad  
  
Notas de la autora: Holitas!!! Que genial, esa Brass es terrible ... creo que esta quedando todo bastante bien. Ya es el 5º capitulo de mi 1º fanfic de Medabots, espero que les este gustando. Este capitulo se lo dedico a JuanQ por su review, que aunque no es del todo positivo, es muy constructivo y ayuda a que la historia sea mejor. Por eso tome la decision que se puede leer en las "Notas de la autora 2" al final del texto (jijiji, tendran que leerlo) Como ya saben, los personajes de Medabots no me pertencen, y aunque no se a quien le pertenecen exactamente, decididamente no es a mi. No hago esto con fines de lucros. Como tambien saben, cualquier cosita me la mandan a maritemar@gigared.com ¡¡Dejen review!! (Se siente tan bien cuando lo hacen)  
  
Notas de la autora 2: Esta nota es solo para aquellos que hayan dejado review y / o leyeron los reviews, si no lo hicieron y aun asi quieren leerlo les sugiero que los lean o no entenderan nada. ^^U Esto se me ocurrio apenitas lei el review de JuanQ (El cual agradezco mucho) y como me dio muchisima risa (lo que pense, no el review, se entiende ¿No?) decidi escribirlo (si, estoy media loca, lo acepto) Por supuesto, lo dejo a su criterio si leerlo o no, no hay necesidad, ni afecta en lo mas minimo, salvo por un pequeño detalle, a la historia, y creo que me quedo muchisimo mas largo de lo que pensaba ...  
  
Maria - Misty (Yo): Bien ¿Saben todos por que nos reunimos hoy? Todos: Si, claro, lo has dicho mil veces (con una gotota en la cabeza) Maria - Misty: Bueno, bueno, ya, pasemos a lo importante. ¿Les parece que debemos seguir el consejo de JuanQ, o sea, añadir mas robobatallas y humor al fanfic? Metabee: ¡¡Claro que si!! (Con actitud autoritaria) Peppercat, Totalizer y Cyandog: ¡¡Por supuesto!! Brass: Yo creo que seria muy bueno. Sumilidon: ¡Opino lo mismo que Brass! Neutranurse: Y yo tambien (De manera tranquila) Ikki: Silencio Metabee, me parece una idea muy tonta ... Arika: Asi es, nos quita protagonismo a nosotros (Con cara de enfadada) Koji: Yo opino lo mismo Maria - Misty: Pero si no te he puesto en la historia (La autora pone cara de desconcertada) Koji: Pero lo haras, mi protagonismo en la serie es increiblemente alto (A todos se le ponen los ojos en blanco al escuchar semejante cosa) Karin: A mi tampoco me has puesto en la historia, pero si lo haces, creo que no es buena idea, asi nosotros tenemos mas espacio para mostrar que fuera de las robobatallas tenemos problemas y sentimientos, y como seres humanos que somos debemos hallar formas de resolverlos o mostralos ... Todos: Oooooh! (Con ojos de plato) Maria - Misty: Eeeh ... *ejem* claro, por eso mismo fue que yo puse mas a los humanos que a los medabots *ejem* (Mentira ^^U) Los Screws: Claro que le tienes que dar mas espacio a los humanos por ... por ... ¡Todo eso que dijo Karin! Maria - Misty: Bien ... entonces tenemos un 50 % que si y un 50 % que no ... ¿Que hare? (Con cascaditas en los ojos) Rokusho: Pues ... yo opino que con mas robobatallas y mas humor seria una historia mucho mas interesante Maria - Misty: Perfecto, parece que si habra mas robobatallas al final. Ikki y Arika: ¡¡¡Claro que no!!! (Ambos parecia super enojados) Metabee: ¡Ya Ikki callate! Ikki: ¡No me hables asi! Metabee: Yo hablo como quiero (El medabot le da la espalda al chico) Sumilidon: Yo apoyo a Metabee Koji: ¡¡Sumilidon, quedate callado!! Peppercat: Yo creo que ... Samantha: Llegas a decir que vas a apoyar a Metabee y te cuelgo por los pies (la chica la miro con cara de asesina) Brass: Comprendanlo, ganamos honestamente. Henry: Hay! Lo siento, llegue tardisimo, es que no sabia donde esconder la masc ... (El chico se paro en seco) Todos: ¿La queeeee? (Con expresion de inocentes) Henry: La masc ... arilla de barro de mi vecina ¡Si eso! (Suspirando aliviado) Todos: Aaaah! Ikki: Henry, llegaste justo a tiempo, di que no hay que hacerle caso a lo que dijo Henry: ¿A que? ¿Que cosa? (El chico parece super desconsertado) Ikki: Solo di eso ... Henry: No, no hay que hacerle caso ¿Pero a que? Maria - Misty: Otra vez estamos en 50 % contra 50 % Metabee: Tienes que hacerlo Ikki: ¡¡Que no!! Henry: ¿Que cosa? Medabots: ¡¡¡Que si!!! Humanos: ¡¡¡¡Que no!!!! Medabots ¡¡¡¡¡Que si!!!!! Maria - Misty: ¡¡Ya, calma o los pongo a todos en penitencia en el rincon!! Todos: Uuuuuuh! (Con cara de tristes) Henry: Pero aun no se de que cosa ... Maria - Misty: ¡¡Ya se!! Ya pense una idea Henry: ¿Acaso piensas? Maria - Misty: Mejor te callas antes de que escriba que quedas colgado cabeza abajo por andar balanceandote con esa tonta masc ... (La autora se da cuenta que metio la pata) Todos: ¿La queeeeeee? (Con expresion aun mas inocente) Maria - Misty: ¡La mascarilla de barro de la vecina! Este chico la lleva a tooodos lados. Todos: Aaaah! Arika: Bien, ¿Cual fue tu idea? Maria - Misty: Bien, como ya la historia quedo asi, pienso hacer 2 capitulos con mucho Medabots, robobatallas y todo eso, y 2 caps. "cursis" con mucho Ikki - Arika ¿Alguien se opone? Todos: No, esta bastante bien ... Metabee: ¡Hey! Pero aun asi los humanos aparecen mas que nosotros Ikki: Ya callate, eres un pesado Metabee: ¡Es que tengo la razon! Ikki: ¡No la tienes! Metabee: ¡¡Que si!! Ikki: ¡¡¡Que no!!! Medabots: ¡¡¡¡Que si!!!! Humanos: ¡¡¡¡¡Que no!!!!! Maria - Misty: ¡Ya me canse, todos estan castigados! Todos: Uuuuuuh! (Muy tristes)  
  
Esperando que no se les haya hecho pesado (Y les haya gustado al menos la mitad que a mi) se despide  
  
Maria - Misty 


	6. Ruberrobos

Medabots  
  
Romeo y Julieta  
  
Capitulo 6: Ruberrobos  
  
Brass, Metabee, Ikki, ¿Alguien podría explicarme de que se trata ese sueño del que todos hablan? No es nada, solo fue un sueño... - exclamo Ikki tratando de llegar junto a Brass para que ella no dijera nada ¿Brass, podrías decirme de que se trata? - volvió a preguntar Arika En el sueño yo salía a perseguir a Metabee - dijo entrecortadamente - y tu te quedabas con Ikki, pero entonces... ¡Yo le ganaba en una robobatalla improvisada a Brass y me quedaba con su medalla! - le siguió Metabee - fue un sueño de lo más tonto - a Brass le habían quedado los ojos de plato ¿Eso era todo el sueño? - pregunto la chica sorprendida Si, ese era el sueño - dijo Brass molesta ¡Yo no veo porque hacer tanto escándalo! Ikki siempre está tratando de vencer nuevos oponentes, así que es normal que sueñe que puede quitarte tu medalla - le explico Arika Es solo que... - comenzó Brass ¡Por favor, ya basta de líos! - se metió Johan - quiero saber si ya practicaron alguna escena Si, practicamos la primera - le dijo Ikki Bien, quisiera que me la muestre - les sonrió el director Muy bien - Arika se acercó a donde estaba el chico ¿Nosotros podemos irnos? - pregunto Brass Claro, luego practicaremos las escenas en donde están ustedes - les contestó el director Muy bien - dijo la medabot - vamos Metabee - le dijo de manera seca Está bien - le respondió este siguiéndola  
  
Los chicos se miraron entre si, Ikki aún tenía la cara roja y Arika lo miraba levemente molesta, sin que el chico entendiera por que. Hola ¿Eres nuevo? - pregunto Arika, luego de que ambos "actuaran" su parte Se escucharon unos gritos desesperados, que provenían de la calle, así que interrumpieron todo y corrieron a ver, los Ruberrobos habían construido un increíble tanque con forma de araña y se paseaban por las calles. Esta es la mejor idea que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo - comentaba Seaslug, mientras que se quedaba con la medalla de otro medabot controlado por una chica, que se había desmayado al ver la inmensa araña Tienes toda la razón - Shrimlips aceleró el paso del tanque y se perdieron calle abajo Esto es el colmo - gritó Ikki fastidiado Tienes toda la razón, yo no se como puede haber tantas niñas que le tengan tanto miedo a las arañas - exclamo aún más molesta Arika Esto es increíble, se verá genial en la película - Johan estaba emocionadísimo, Ikki y Arika se cayeron de espaldas  
  
En otra parte de la ciudad ... Metabee, ¿Por qué dijiste eso? - preguntó molesta Brass Porque sé que Ikki es un buen chico, y si a él le agrada Arika no es para molestarte a ti, no tienes porque tomarlo de tan mala manera - le explico el medabot Es que yo no quiero que Arika quiera a alguien más - Brass comenzaba a hacer algo que se parecía a un puchero Pero ella nunca dejará de quererte a ti - Metabee colocó su mano en el hombro de ella para darle seguridad. ¿Tu crees? Estoy segurísimo - el medabot trataba de hablar lo más rápido que podía, pensando en como diablos se había metido en semejante enredo amoroso  
  
Por la calle se veía venir caminando una forma que parecía ser un humano, pero no se podía asegurar que era exactamente, tenía el cabello enmarañado, la ropa toda rasgada y la cara llena de garabatos, llevaba puesta una sola zapatilla, y tenía los ojos con forma de espiral, se apoyaba totalmente en un largo bastón de madera, toscamente tallado. Mira Ikki, ¿Acaso no es Koji? Es verdad, si, es él El chico, que se había arrastrado hasta ese lugar se dejó caer, con los ojos cerrados, por lo que los chicos pudieron ver bien los garabatos y tuvieron que aguantarse mucho para no largarse a reír a las carcajadas.  
  
Entre los dos chicos lo tomaron por los brazos y las piernas y lo arrastraron hasta la casa de Ikki, donde lo recostaron sobre un montón de almohadones, pero el chico no parecía despertar y la madre de Ikki sugirió lavarle la cara. A pesar de que le pasaban con insistencia la esponja por la piel de la cara el chico no despertaba, así si se notaba porque les había resultado fácil a sus atacantes hacerle todas aquellas cosas, si hasta parecía un muerto, solo que de a tanto roncaba. El chico abrió ligeramente los ojos y miró a su alrededor, Ikki le frotaba la mejilla con un pulpo de esponja lleno de espuma ¡¡Aaaaaah!! - gritó agudamente Koji comenzando a correr - ¡Araña! ¿Acaso no sabes distinguir entre pulpo y araña? - le dijo irónicamente Arika - si que estás mal - el muchacho miró bien la esponja Este, como decía ... - miró alrededor y notó que se hallaba en la casa de Ikki Tenryou - ¿Qué hago aquí? Llegaste casi muerto hasta la escuela, y te tiraste al piso - explico Ikki ¡Ah, si, ya recuerdo! - dijo el muchacho dándose aires de importancia - ¡Díganme que esa maldita araña gigante ya se fue, por favor! - exclamó escondiéndose cobardemente tras Arika. Con que fue eso - exclamo Ikki Esos malditos de la pandilla Ruberrobos me robaron a Sumilidon, no solo su medalla, sinó también su cuerpo, se aprovechan de que las arañas no me agradan. ¿No te agradan? ¿No te parece que te quedas corto con esa definición? - le sonrió Arika Bueno, bueno, las odio, ya... - el chico se vió derrotado Tenemos que ver como detenerlos, o todo aquel que le tenga miedo a las arañas se quedará sin su Medabot - dijo seguro de sí mismo Ikki  
  
Aunque ya estaba anocheciendo, él y Arika salieron corriendo para ver en donde estaban los Robos y al escuchar unos gritos desesperados al dar vuelta una esquina se dieron cuenta que estaban en el buen camino, pronto se encontraban frente al enorme tanque. ¡Quítense de enfrente mocosos! - les gritó Seaslug Claro que no, hasta que se detengan y dejen de robar los medabots de todos aquellos que le tienen miedo a las arañas - explicó Ikki No lo haremos, no somos tontos Claro que si, a nadie se le ocurriría peor idea que esta - se quejó Arika No es mala idea, hemos conseguido los medabots de muchas chicas ¡E incluso uno de un muchacho que gritaba más que una niña! - explico Seaslug, los dos chicos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas Además, están interrumpiendo los ensayos de la película, así nunca podremos filmarla - dijo, ya más calmado Ikki ¿Una película? - preguntó Shrimlips Exacto, y su malvado proyecto nos está interrumpiendo todo ¡Yo quiero aparecer en ella! - gritó ¡Y yo! - agregó Entraremos todos - terminó Seaslug - oye niño, ¿Con quien podemos hablar para ver si podemos entrar en la película? Con... - Ikki dudaba de si decir la verdad - con Johan, el es el director ¿Dónde podemos encontrarlo? - preguntó En la escuela primaria, está todo el día allí Muy bien, iremos a verlo y quizá podamos negociar algunos de estos medabots para actuar en la película - Seaslug señaló el montón de cuerpos inmóviles de medabots que había sobre el lomo de la enorme araña Esto es decididamente el colmo - se quejó Ikki regresando a su casa  
  
Esta es nuestra oportunidad, no podemos hecharla a perder, la pandilla Ruberrobo se hará famosa Si, seremos estrellas alrededor de todo el mundo Estamos todos juntos en esto ¡Hagámoslo!  
  
Notas de la autora: Buenas, ¿Cómo han estado? Pues yo, de lo más atareada, no he tenido tiempo de hacer nada, y si que hacía rato que no actualizaba esta historia ¡Gomen! Pero lo mismo me pasa con las otras, tengo que subir capítulos de todas y se me hace dificil. ¿Qué tal está quedando? Sip, sip, demasiado sobre la pandilla Ruberrobo este capítulo, pero creo que andamos bien, tienen un protagonismo muy alto en la serie, jijiji. Y para Lucy_chan que me pidió que participara Koji ¡Aquí está! (Te dije que no me agrada este personaje, jijiji, pobre) Este cap. está dedicado a Naomi, y a una admiradora (jijiji, esto se siente genial) llamada Sandra. Como saben, los personajes de Medabots no me pertenecen, y aunque no sé a quien le pertenecen, decididamente no es a mí. No hago esto con fines de lucro. Pedidos, dudas, correcciones, o cualquier otra cosa a maritemar@gigared.com ¡¡Dejen review!! 


	7. Escenas

Medabots.  
  
Romeo y Julieta.  
  
Capítulo 7: Escenas  
  
Ikki caminaba hacia la escuela mirando el suelo, aquel sería un día largo, habían pasado ya varios días desde que los Ruberrobos habían atacado, ellos habían dicho que querían participar en la película, pero aún no habían aparecido, no al menos frente a él.  
  
Hola Arika, buenos días - saludó perezosamente el muchacho Hola Ikki ¿Dónde está Metabee? - preguntó ella preocupada, ya que Johan les había pedido de llevar a sus medabots ese día para ensayar las escenas en las que saldrían con ellos No quiso venir, no sé que haré con él - respondió preocupado No te preocupes, Brass sigue algo enojada por lo del sueño, así que seguramente atacaba por demás a Metabee y podía llegar a hacerle mal, y le pedí que no viniera ¡Chicos! - gritó Johan llegando corriendo a su lado - mañana terminaremos de ensayar, y comenzaremos a filmar ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! ¡¿Qué?! - preguntaron preocupados ambos chicos Pero aún no estamos listos - dijo Arika preocupada Si, no hemos ensayado todas las escenas - exclamó Ikki Pero aún tenemos hoy y mañana para practicar, no se preocupen - dijo el hombre tratando de calmarlos Y yo creía que aún no tenía a todos los personajes - marcó Arika Si, eso era hasta hace unos días en que un grupo de personas vino a ofrecerse para actuar a cambio de darme unos cuantos medabots - Johan hablaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ¿A... Acaso esos sujetos usaban trajes negros de ule con antenitas? - preguntó Ikki con una gran gota en la cabeza ¡Exactamente! - exclamó juntando las manos - ¿Cómo lo supiste? Me lo temía - suspiró Arika ¿Y que hizo con los medabots? - preguntó Ikki Están por allá, pensé que quizás podían servirnos en la película Denos un segundo - pidió Arika y salió corriendo al montón uniforme de cosas cubiertas por una tela negra, que pronto fue quitada por la niña ¡Mira es Sumilidon! - señaló Ikki sorprendido - no pensé que los Ruberrobos estuvieran tan locos Ni yo - suspiró Arika ante la extraña visión de medabots apilados ¡Sumilidon! - Koji había lanzado el grito al aire mientras corría al lado de su medabot - ¡Te extrañé tanto! - decía mientras colocaba la medalla en su lugar y el medabot retomaba el conocimiento Vámonos de aquí que este nos va a inundar con sus lágrimas - sugirió Arika dejando solo al muchacho abrazado a Sumilidon con pequeñas cascaditas cayendo bajo sus ojos  
  
Los chicos estaban caminando de regreso hacia donde estaba Johan y vieron a este charlando con un grupo de sujetos vestidos de acuerdo con la obra que representarían, al llegar junto a ellos los reconocieron. ¡Wow! - dijo Arika impresionada Si, wow - le siguió Ikki ¿Qué te pasa niño? - pregunto Seaslug - ¡Nosotros actuaremos en la película! Esto es el colmo - suspiró Ikki resignado Bien, como veo que Metabee no deseaba venir hoy, en vez de practicar con los Medabots practicarán las escenas en las que ellos aparecen ¿Estamos? - preguntó Johan sonriente Está bien - casi gruñeron Arika e Ikki ¡Claro que si! - gritó la pandilla Ruberrobo Bien, Arika, Gillgirl y Seaslug serán tus padres, y Squidguts y Shrimlips serán tus hermanos, Ikki, esas serán sus familias durante la película - explicó Johan Pero así no son las familias en la novela de Shakespeare - se quejó Ikki Lo se, ya he dicho que esta es una versión libre - suspiró - todos tienen sus líneas, por favor, ensayemos  
  
Arika enroscó ligeramente el guión luego de haberlo leído repetidas veces y se sentó en el suelo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué simplemente no pueden dejarme estar junto a él? Por él renunciaría a mi apellido, a lo que soy - Arika miraba al cielo ¡Julieta! - Gillgirl irrumpió junto a la niña - hija, ya hemos conseguido para ti el prometido perfecto ¿Quién... quien es? Es un joven muy agraciado, de muy buena posición económica, de la mejor estirpe Madre, yo no puedo estar con él, mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona ¿Cómo es eso hija? ¿Acaso este muchacho no es lo suficiente para ti? No es eso madre, es que me he enamorado de un joven encantador ¿Podrías decirme quien es él? No madre, de hacerlo nunca me perdonarías Por favor, niña, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea Sé que te enfadarás, porque lo que siento no es correcto ¿No estarás hablando acaso de...? - Gillgirl se llevó la mano a la boca y Arika miró el suelo y le echó un vistazo al guión Esposo mío, nuestra hija se ha enamorado de un Montesco - Gillgirl se apoyó en el brazo de Seaslug que justo entró en escena, con expresión preocupada ¿Es eso cierto, Julieta? - preguntó secamente Si, es cierto padre - respondió Arika sin levantar la mirada ¡Sabes que nuestras familias están hechas para odiarse una a la otra! Lo sé, madre, pero no le encuentro un motivo No importa lo que digas, te comprometerás con la persona que nosotros hemos elegido, y no saldrás de este cuarto hasta el día en que el compromiso esté hecho ¡Pero padre! - gritó Arika mientras Seaslug y Gillgirl se retiraban ¡¡Bravo, bravo!! Estuvieron increíbles - chilló muy emocionado Johan - ha sido una actuación excelente Muchas gracias - dijeron con una pequeña reverencia los dos Robos Si, gracias - dijo Arika Ahora ensayaremos tu parte, Ikki Está bien - dijo el muchacho terminando de leer el guión y parándose en medio del patio, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte ¡Romeo! - gritó Shrimlips mientras corría a su lado ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó el chico dándose media vuelta Nos han contado que en el baile escolar te vieron bailar con la pequeña Julieta Si, eso es cierto - dijo Ikki apartando la vista ¿Acaso no sabes que ella es una Capuleto? - pregunto Squidguts Claro que lo sé. ¿Acaso piensan que soy tonto? Pues lo pareces, es increible que le hagas semejante deshonra a nuestra familia, sabes que esta discusión lleva siglos en pie, nadie te apoyará Lo sé, y lo entiendo, pero mis sentimientos van más allá de todo eso - explicó mirando a los ojos a los dos Robos Pues no cuentes con nuestro apoyo - le dijo secamente Shrimlips No podemos estar de tu lado, nos considerarían traidores - se excusó Squidguts No quiero que se arriesguen por mí, no deseo meter en este problema a nadie más Mejor así, nosotros no te delataremos, pero trata de no mostrarte junto a ella en público o te ocasionarás graves problemas a ti mismo Muchas gracias - les sonrió Ikki y comenzó a caminar ¿Adónde vas? - preguntaron a coro A verla, claro - respondió el chico con una media sonrisa ¡¡Excelente!! Son todos unos actores brillantes - Johan no cabía en sí mismo de la emoción que sentía - ahora sigue ... ¡La escena del balcón! ¿La escena del ... balcón? - preguntaron Ikki y Arika realmente preocupados y rojos  
  
Notas de la autora: ¡Hola, hola, hola! ¿Les ha gustado? A mí me encantó, si, si, si, esos Robos, jajaja, son el colmo. (Ya van a tramar algo, ya verán) Este capítulo está dedicado a Sandra, y a ... bueno, a un muchacho que me mandó un mail diciendo que lo había leído y que quería que agregara más diálogo de la obra de Shakespeare, pues no lo hice, porque no la tengo, pero ya voy a buscarla y en el próximo capítulo si pondré un poco. Siento no tener su nombre, pero es que me mandó un mail y mi "querida" hermanita me lo borró. Como saben, los personajes de Medabots no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro. Pedidos, amenazas, análisis, moras, arándanos o frambuesas a maritemar@gigared.com ¡¡Dejen review!! (Se siente tan bien cuando lo hacen) 


	8. Problemas

Medabots  
  
Romeo y Julieta  
  
Capítulo 8: Problemas  
  
¿La escena... del... balcón? - ambos chicos estaban pálidos Si, exactamente, esto no sería Romeo y Julieta si no contara con esa escena Pero... - Ikki no sabía que decir, tenía la mirada perdida en el piso ¿Hay que hacerla sí o sí? - preguntó Arika Si, exacto, este banco será tu balcón - explicó Johan - bien, tienen 5 minutos para leer el guión Bien - dijeron de forma inexpresiva ambos chicos  
  
Ikki ya se sabía toda esa parte de memoria, algo dentro de él lo había llevado a leerla desde el momento en que aquel guión había tocado sus manos, sabía que, aunque en las 2 versiones anteriores los personajes se habían besado con anterioridad, en la que realizarían ellos solo lo hacían desde esa escena en adelante. Miró ligeramente a Arika, ella recorría preocupada la hoja con la vista, aunque muy probablemente también ya sabía lo que decía, parecía que ella ya se había estudiado todo el guión. No entendía porque, pero quería simplemente saltear todo eso, sabía que por dentro realmente deseaba realizar esa escena, pero los gestos nerviosos y hoscos de la niña cuando alguien le dirigía la palabra le hacían notar que ella no pensaba de igual manera.  
  
¡Se acabaron los 5 minutos! - gritó Johan e Ikki se cayó de la rama en donde estaba subido, imitando a su medabot ¿Ya tan pronto? - preguntó Arika nerviosa Si, ya se acabaron, ahora tenemos que practicar, hay muchas más escenas luego de esta y no quiero que nos quedemos estancados, recuerden que ya pronto comenzaremos a filmar ¿Realmente tengo que besarlo? - preguntó la niña juntando las manos sobre el pecho casi en un ruego No si no quieres, mientras en la película realmente lo hagas ¡Que bien! - la niña se distendió bastante y dio un pequeño saltito ¿Tan poco te agrada? Creí que se gustaban - admitió Johan Ya te dijimos que no, que solo somos amigos - se quejó la niña, conservando aún su humor ¿De que me perdí? - preguntó Ikki quitándose cachitos de hojas de encima de la ropa De nada, nada - explicó Johan - ¡Vamos pronto! Si - Arika se colocó de pie junto al banco con una ligera sonrisa lo que sorprendió a Ikki  
  
Ikki comenzó a hacer como que miraba alrededor para ver si había alguien y comenzó a hacer como que trepaba, para luego subir hasta el banco en donde estaba Arika en un costado, y luego tocar a una puerta imaginaria, Arika se subió al banco junto al niño.  
  
¿Romeo? ¿Qué haces aquí? Necesitaba verte Oh, que tierno, pero... si nos llegan a encontrar nos retarán y nos separarán Lo se, me he fijado que no haya nadie Romeo - Arika suspiró apoyando ligeramente la cabeza en el pecho del muchacho haciendo que Ikki se tambaleara y casi caiga del banco ¿Qué sucede? Quieren comprometerme con un chico que ni siquiera conozco, solo por su buena estirpe ¡Pero eso es terrible! - Ikki se separó de la niña y la tomó por los hombros, simulando preocupación, sin poder ocultar lo rojo que se encontraba Lo se, yo quiero quedarme contigo Lo mismo deseo yo, mi querida Julieta  
  
Ikki se quedó quieto, terriblemente rojo, al igual que Arika, pero ninguno de los dos se movió, hasta que Arika dio un paso hacia delante, para bajarse, pero Ikki cerró los ojos con fuerza, Arika se extrañó bastante y le tocó el hombro.  
  
¿Qué haces? - preguntó ella, el chico abrió los ojos enormes Yo, eh, ah, es que ... ¿No tenías que besarme? - preguntó con un hilo de voz ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Johan? - el muchacho se sorprendió bastante No, ¿Qué dijo? Dijo que no tenía necesidad de besarte, mientras que en la filmación lo hiciera Ah - Ikki sonó bastante desganado y sin mirar a la niña se bajó del banco de un salto  
  
Arika se le quedó mirando ligeramente preocupada y sorprendida, no entendía mucho lo que había pasado, pero Ikki se había molestado.  
  
Bien, creo que eso ha sido todo por hoy, por favor, mañana traigan sus medabots, así practican las escenas que tienen que hacer con ellos, es muy importante no lo olviden - dijo Johan con su entusiasmo característico Si - dijo Ikki, tomó su guión y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa ¿Le pasa algo? - pregunto Johan preocupado Eso me gustaría saber - suspiró Arika  
  
Ikki caminaba cabizbajo por la calle, si antes tenía la duda de si a Arika le podía llegar a interesar o no, ahora tenía la confirmación de que no era así, su preocupación se denotaba en cada facción del rostro. Llegó a su casa, tiró el guión sobre uno de los sillones y se sentó de forma desganada a la mesa, donde su madre ya tenía servida la cena.  
  
Ya llego mi pequeña estrella - le sonrió ella con su dulzura habitual No estoy de ánimos mamá - resopló él ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó preocupada Nada, nada - respondió comenzando a comer sin demasiada gana Vamos, se que mi chiquitito tiene algo - le dijo ella sentándose a su lado Yo no soy tan chico - se quejó él masticando un pedazo de pulpo - y lo que sucedió fue que una de las escenas que practicamos hoy no salió como yo esperaba Pero eso no es tanto problema - le sonrió su madre Para mi si - dijo el niño comiendo el último bocado y escapándose del resto del cuestionario  
  
Se tiró panza abajo sobre su colchón, sin siquiera meterse bajo las sábanas, estaba realmente muy preocupado, y molesto, no con Arika, sinó con él mismo.  
  
Notas de la autora: ¡Que triste! Voy a llorar. Esto es excesivamente triste, pero no se preocupen, solo es temporal, ya verán lo que sucede más adelante, será emocionante, se los aseguro. Este capítulo está dedicado a Sandra, porque le gusta mucho este fic. Como saben, los personajes de Medabots no me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro. Comentarios, dudas, pedidos, análisis científicos, moras, arándanos o frambuesas a maritemar@gigared.com ¡¡Dejen review!! (Por faaa) 


End file.
